Darius/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * is a powerful harassment ability. Strike an enemy from maximum range for the greatest effect. * does more damage the more you can land prior to it. Use for maximum damage. * Darius benefits greatly from enhanced survivability. The longer you can prolong a fight, the more he becomes. ;Playing Against * When Darius' is on cooldown, he is vulnerable to harassment attacks. * Darius' ability to escape from fights is . If you have an advantage against him, press your lead. Tricks ;Ability Usage *Remember that your ability to opponents can be used through walls. Use this to ambush unaware opponents for a quick kill, such as in the jungle against the jungler early or mid game. ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage *You should buy on Darius as it syneries with his passive making it easy to stack up the armor reduction. After you've bought you should try to only build tanky items as you will get enough ad from your passive once you've applied 5 or killed someone with Darius' . * is a viable alternative, as Darius actually has a very high base AD, and his works as an auto reset, thus, it can apply on-hit and on-attack effects, including . The attack speed from Trinity Force also allows Darius to stack faster with autos. This item is better against squishy teams in which the armor shred from is less valuable, and the burst damage from Trinity Force is put to a better use. * The is often very valuble to build on Darius due to his complete lack of mobility, while still giving some favorable extra stats. is also a viable option for the same reason. * is a viable option due to Darius having poor waveclear, Darius having to apply the on-hit damage a second time, and because he is going to stack HP. * is a good option against magic damage champions, as it increases Darius' healing from his and it is overall the magic resistance item that provides the highest amount of tankyness against magic damage. is a viable alternative for higher damage potential, although it means Darius can't buy , as the shields don't stack. is an alternative that is better than the other two options against DoT mages such as Malzahar, Brand, and Teemo, as well as sustained magic damage dealers like Kog'Maw. * and are both viable options for Grievous Wounds items for Darius. The former provides higher damage potential and even more armor penetration, in addition to its Grievous Wounds lasting for longer and being better against sustain casters, especially those that deal magic damage and don't mind Thornmail's armor, such as Vladimir and Swain. With that said, Thornmail is a viable option because it doesn't sacrifice any tankyness, and Darius tend to already have a lot of armor reduction, between and The Black Cleaver. ;Countering * deals reduced damage and does not apply if you are hit by the shaft. If you are cornered by him without any form of extra mobility to help you out, get very close to him in order to avoid his blade! *It's sometimes recommended not pick champions like or that has a weak early game if has been picked, who happens to have a strong early game. Picking someone that can poke him well on the other hand such as or can survive the lane better. **Be wary when picking a ranged champion without mobility, however, as it is very difficult to escape from Darius if he manages to use , and most ranged champions will lose trades against Darius if he gets too close. **Another option is to pick a champion that can stick very close to Darius, such as , ( ), , or . They can easily avoid being hit by the blade of , denying him both the healing and a big portion of his damage, thus, they can win trades and possibly kill Darius before he manages to get 5 stacks of his passive. **Champions with the ability to short trade, disengage and all-in are very effective counters, as they can chip away at and escape before he can deal while also being able to quickly kill him once he reaches low health. Examples include , , , and . However, can most , so it is important not to be while disengaging. *One of 's main weaknesses is his complete lack of mobility without the reliance on items. Once he enters a fight, he will have a hard time to escape. *Stacking armor is less efficient against because ALWAYS deals true damage based on the number of stacks and the passive part of has percent armor penetration. It is strongly recommended to stack health against him in order to reduce the damage of his ulti unless he buys , , or . * causes to glow visibly red, plays a distinctive sound and applies an indicator, grants massively increased , allows to deal maximum }}, amplifies 's bleed damage and causes ' attacks on champions to refresh the passive for another 5 seconds and apply maximum . If you see a glowing or Noxus crests, wait for to expire before engaging. *Before rank 3, may only be re-cast for 20 seconds after its most recent kill before going on cooldown. During this period, is granted a "Bloodthirsty" buff and faint red particles emanate visibly from his axe. **ALWAYS remember at level 16, completely refreshes its cooldown whenever he kills someone with his ult. ru:Дариус/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Darius